1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capping device configured to cover a surface such as an ejection-outlet opening surface of a liquid ejection head for ejecting liquid droplets, and also to a liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an inkjet printer including a cap member that is configured to cap or cover a nozzle opening surface of an inkjet head of the inkjet printer, so as to avoid ink within nozzles (that open in the nozzle opening surface) from being dried and prevent increase of viscosity of the ink within the nozzles. For enabling the cap member to assuredly covering the nozzle opening surface, the cap member has to be brought into close contact with the nozzle opening surface. In this respect, there is known a technique for supporting a cap holder by means of a spring, so as to force the cap member held by the cap holder, against the nozzle opening surface.